Surrender One Shot
by Y.GabrielleSwan
Summary: O que teria acontecido se Jeremy não interrompesse o beijo de Damon e Elena? Até onde eles teriam chegado, o que sentiriam? Surrender... Rendição, entrega. Naquela noite os desejos de Damon e os de Elena seriam realizados. Todo o amor, paixão e provocações que eles mantinham guardados para entregar um ao outro.


Eu estava deitada na grande cama daquele quarto de hotel. Tentava dormir um pouco e descansar meu corpo e minha mente depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Jeremy tinha saído um pouco já que estávamos em um local seguro, Damon estava no banheiro e pelo som do chuveiro soube que tomava banho. Tentei não pensar nisso, caso contrario minha mente traidora me faria imaginar a cena que acontecia no cômodo ao lado.

Respirei fundo, fechei meus olhos e me foquei em outro pensamento, Stefan. Sim eu tinha que pensar nele. Stefan despertava os melhores sentimentos em mim, ele era uma pessoa agradável, gentil, bondosa e carinhosa o tempo todo. Eu tinha certeza que ele voltaria a ser o cara que me salvou naquela noite, à noite em que meus pais se foram. O cara que eu amei. – Amei? – pensei comigo mesma. Por que "amei" como se fosse passado? Eu já não o amava mais?- Não. - Gritei em minha mente, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa. - Claro que eu ainda amo Stefan, apenas estamos separados. Só por um tempo, ele vai voltar a ser aquele cara. Ele me ama. - Continuei as cenas do momento em que ele foi hipnotizado por Klaus vieram a minha mente. – Ele só está um pouco mudado. – Suspirei novamente, me remexendo e tentando achar uma posição melhor para dormir.

Afinal, mudanças sempre acontecem. Stefan mudou e Damon vivia mudando. – Damon... – Só a menção do nome me fez arrepiar. Diferente de seu irmão mais novo, Damon despertava outros sentimentos em mim, desconhecidos. Ele me irritava ao extremo, mais a possibilidade dele se machucar, de não ter ele perto de mim. Causava uma dor profunda, tão profunda que só pensar me dava vontade de chorar. O sarcasmo e a ironia sempre o acompanhavam, assim como aquele sorrisinho presunçoso adoravelmente detestável.

A atitude que ele havia tomado com Rose após a mordida de lobisomem que causou sua morte. Dar um pouco de conforto em seus últimos momentos. Com um sonho, para que ela não sentisse mais dor e partisse sem sofrimento, aquele ato que pra ele podia ter sido simples, foi tão significativo. Mostrava que tinha coisas boas dentro dele, só que não mostrava pra todos.

Eu sentia meu corpo leve, o sono estava quase me levando quando ouvi os passos vindos do banheiro em direção ao quarto e isso me fez despertar. Abri meus olhos e passei a seguir cada um dos passos de Damon. Ele veio na direção da cama, pegou a garrafa de whisky e levou até a mesa. Colocou sua camisa preta, sem se importar em fecha-la e espiou pela cortina que encobria a janela do quarto de hotel enquanto se ajeitava. Se serviu com o Whisky e sentou na cadeira de forma despojada, cruzando os pés. Virei meu rosto, acompanhando cada um dos seus movimentos e isso pareceu passar despercebido por ele.

Ele parecia tão despreocupado ali, jogado na cadeira, com a camisa aberta deixando o peito descoberto. O corpo tão másculo e, ao mesmo tempo, sem parecer exagerado. Incrivelmente convidativo... E estava apenas a alguns metros do meu. Ele levou o copo descartável aos lábios tomando um gole, fitou o copo por alguns instantes - Talvez saboreando a bebida, ou pensando – em seguida virou o copo, terminando de beber o conteúdo.

Assim que abaixou o copo, seu olhar caiu sobre mim. Sentindo o incomodo de ser pega no flagra admirando, me remexi novamente e fechei meus olhos fingindo dormir, mas já era muito tarde pra disfarçar.

Sentia-me observada, como se seu olhar me queimasse e pela primeira vez naquela noite eu não pude resistir a Damon. Abri meus olhos, encontrando os dele e nossos olhares ficaram conectados por um tempo que não sabia dizer se era longo de mais, por eu ter medo do que aquele olhar causava em mim. Ou se foi muito curto, por eu não querer desviar meu olhar do dele.

Quando dei por mim, Damon já tinha levantado da cadeira e vinha em minha direção. Deitou ao meu lado na cama, que agora já não me parecia tão grande. Eu quase podia sentir o frescor de banho recém-tomado, o cheiro de sabonete que sua pele exalava.

Colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça, apoiando a nuca e continuou a me olhar. Vendo ele ali, calmo, me encorajou a perguntar sobe o assunto "Rose". A Curiosidade me corroía desde que soube daquilo. Queria entender o porquê de ele nunca ter me contado, afinal, seriam pontos a favor dele. Mas não queria pressionar, pensei por alguns instantes e me munido de muita coragem, forcei minha voz a sair o mais calma possível e tentando não parecer intrometida.

– Você nunca me falou sobre aquilo. – fiz uma breve pausa antes de explicar sobre oque eu estava falando.

–...O que fez pela Rose. – Completei meu comentário, pretendia instigar ele a falar sobre o assunto.

Percebendo isso, Damon desviou o olhar do meu. Moveu-se na cama, virando o rosto para o teto.

Não tinha nada a ver com você. - Disse me cortando, parecia querer escapar desse assunto, mas eu não estava disposta a desistir de saciar minha curiosidade.

– Por que não deixa as pessoas verem a bondade em você?- Dessa vez fui obrigada a questiona-lo, temia outra evasiva e também, detestava a frieza que ele evidenciou quando toquei neste assunto.

Mas surpreendendo-me, sua resposta não fora dura muito menos evasiva. Fora intensa. Palavras doloridas disfarçadas por amargura e uma frieza que não era mais verdadeira e sim uma barreira imposta pelo próprio Damon.

- Por que quando as pessoas veem bondade, esperam por ela. – Continuei calada, olhando para ele.

Damon virou seu rosto para mim, talvez houvesse uns 30 centímetros entre nós naquele momento. Depois da pequena pausa, ele prosseguiu. Dessa vez olhando em meus olhos.

– E não quero ter que viver com as expectativas de ninguém.

Ele estava tão perto de mim. Parecia tão desarmado e frágil que foi quase impossível conter meu desejo de abraçá-lo e o trazer pra mais perto de mim. Mesmo sobre a penumbra eu podia sentir o poder daquele olhar intenso que ele me lançava. Aquele olhar que gritava por mim. Por meu carinho, implorando pra ser entendido, mas como boa covarde que sou, quebrei aquele contato e fugi da forma que pude.

Virei-me na cama, olhando para o teto branco. Precisava controlar minha respiração e meu coração que batia incrivelmente acelerado dentro do meu peito. Movia-me incomodada tentando achar uma saída para a situação que eu mesma havia criado. Porem antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo para escapar, senti a mão de Damon sobre a minha.

Ele segurava minha mão de forma delicada. Tanto significado em um único gesto que era tão simples. Podia ser um pedido mudo para eu ficar, uma forma de me acalmar, o jeito dele me dizer "Eu estou com você, esteja comigo também." E eu tive medo de ceder. Pisquei e respirei fundo, negando pra mim mesma. "Eu não posso fazer isso... não é certo. Não é justo com Damon nem com Stefan".

Voltando a por minha cabeça no lugar tomei a única atitude que me pareceu correta naquele momento. Levantei-me daquela cama, pegando meu casaco indo para o mais longe possível dá tentação. Fui para a varanda do hotel, vestindo meu casaco como se ele fosse me proteger. Um grande engano, afinal, o fino tecido poderia ser arrancado de mim sem o menor esforço da parte dele. Recostei-me na parede mais próxima de mim, de costas para a porta do quarto.

Ouvi os passos dele atrás de mim, se aproximando rapidamente. Mas parou a alguns metros, assim que me ouviu dizer.

– Não. – Eu disse... Pedi a ele quase sem forças.

– Por que não? – Rebateu.

E novamente eu não pude resistir. Eu não tinha um "por que" dizer não. Stefan e eu não estávamos juntos e eu queria Damon.

Ele sabia que eu não tinha uma resposta e por esse motivo chamou meu nome novamente, talvez pretendesse dizer que eu não tinha motivos. Ou então quisesse tomar minha atenção.

– Elena...

Eu precisava de Damon naquele instante. Jogando o que me restava de sanidade no lixo, rompi o pouco espaço que me separava daquele homem. Não dando tempo para ele falar ou pensar nada, juntei meus lábios aos dele. Eu tomei a iniciativa daquele beijo, por que desejava aquilo mais que tudo. Diferente do primeiro beijo que fora no "leito de morte" de Damon, o beijo de agora era cheio de paixão que vinha sendo contida há muito tempo. Acumulada desde o começo desta nossa relação de amor e ódio, toda essa paixão estava despejada sobre esse beijo.

Ele não precisou de mais que 3 segundos para assimilar oque acontecia, logo passou a corresponder ao beijo tão intensamente quanto eu. Suas mãos me puxando pra mais perto e nossos lábios se encaixando e procurando a melhor forma de aproveitar aquele contato. Minha mão seguiu para sua nuca, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim e ele se esforçava para que não houvesse espaço entre nós e seu aperto em minha cintura fez com que nossos corpos perdessem a segurança e tivéssemos que nos recostar na parede mais próxima.

Nossas línguas se enroscavam em um beijo voraz e intenso, de forma provocante e carinhosa ao mesmo tempo. Logo o ar nos faltou, só não estávamos prontos para nos afastar e não estaríamos tão cedo. Damon deslizou seus lábios para o meu pescoço dando um beijo molhado, eu ofegava, desejando que aquilo não acabasse nunca. A saudade de seus lábios me venceu, logo voltamos a nos beijar ainda mais necessitados. Esse era um momento aguardado por nós dois, mesmo que eu tentasse negar isso.

Apertei sua nuca aproveitando para enroscar meus dedos no cabelo curto e macio, a outra mão deslizando por suas costas e sentindo cada partezinha enquanto descia e subia. Já as mãos dele não paravam um instante, antes que eu me desse conta ele já tinha tirado o casaco do meu corpo e á tentava se livrar da blusa de baixo. Completamente ofegante, recobrei uma misera parte da minha consciência, aquela que ainda continha um pouco de pudor e se preocupava que alguém nos visse.

– Vem... Vamos pra dentro, a gente não pode continuar isso aqui.

Disse com a voz estremecida. Ainda estava confusa e até com um pouco de medo. Mas não queria parar, só conseguia pensar em como eu precisava de mais, mais toques dele. Mais beijos e o corpo dele cada vez mais perto do meu. Logo depois de dizer aquilo, só pude sentir um vento leve passar por mim e em seguida a cama em baixo de meu corpo. Damon continuou de pé enfrente a cama, me encarando e lançando aquele sorriso irritante.

– Não vou te deixar fugir agora...

– E-Eu não quero... Fugir dessa vez – Mordi meu lábio inferior, vendo-o tirar sua camisa que ainda estava aberta e jogar em qualquer canto do quarto. Aquilo parecia um imã para mim, eu sentia uma necessidade incontrolável de tocar e para atender essa vontade, engatinhei pela cama chegando mais perto dele.

Fiquei sentada sobre meus calcanhares e ele deu o passo que faltava, ficando ao alcance das minhas mãos que nem hesitaram ao subir por seu abdômen sentindo cada um dos músculos perfeitos.

Meu olhar acompanhava meus dedos, subindo e descendo, mas minha concentração foi interrompida pela mão dele segurando minha nuca e me puxando pra cima, nossos olhares se encontraram novamente. A intensidade era tanta que me tirava o folego como se tivesse nadado metros e metros. Mas o que eu mais queria mesmo, era mergulhar em Damon e que ele mergulhasse em mim.

Ele me puxou novamente pela nuca fazendo nossos lábios se encontrarem, nossas línguas se enroscavam em uma dança lenta e provocante enquanto nossos corpos se enroscavam. Minhas mãos não ficavam paradas, deslizavam pelos ombros e pelas costas dele, arranhando levemente e enquanto eu aproveitava a sensação de estar tão perto.

Damon deslizou seus lábios por meu pescoço, as mãos grandes em minha cintura levantando minha blusa, não foi difícil para ele retirar a peça de mim. Seus lábios desceram por meus ombros até a alça do sutiã, que foi afastada com a ponta dos dedos para que ele aproveitasse aquele pedaço de pele.

O toque de seus dedos ali era tão leve que me fazia arrepiar. Depois de afastar a alça, seus dedos seguiam descendo por minhas costas, alcançando o feixe do sutiã e o soltando facilmente.

Eu já respirava com dificuldade, ansiosa por mais e mesmo assim não querendo que acabasse. Suspirei sonoramente quando senti os lábios dele tocando meus seios descobertos. Subi minha mão por suas costas até alcançar a nuca e enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Damon abocanhou um de meus seios fazendo meu corpo reagir, arqueando para cima e se oferecendo mais aos toques dele. Ofeguei quando sua língua tocou minha pele, meu corpo praticamente tremia e ele deve ter notado isso.

Ele afastou os lábios da minha pele e eu não pude evitar que um biquinho se formasse em meus lábios. Ele sorriu malicioso e levou as mãos até as próprias calças, abrindo o botão e o zíper sem olhar o que fazia. Olhando pra mim de uma forma que deveria ser considerada crime de tão imoral, atentado ao pudor, atentado a minha sanidade mental. Logo ele á tinha se livrado da calça ficando apenas com a Box preta marcando sua ereção.

Senti minha boca seca e não pude evitar passar a língua por meus lábios, ele deve ter notado, tanto que passou a mão sobre o volume. Comecei a me livrar do meu jeans também, não precisava mais de roupas, eu queria mais era me livrar de todas elas pra sentir ele perto de mim.

Chutei a calça pra longe, sem nunca desviar meu olhar do dele. Acredito que meu rosto mostrava uma expressão totalmente depravada, o reflexo da expressão dele.

Senti meus tornozelos sendo puxados e dei um gritinho agudo seguido de risos, Damon deslizava os lábios por minha perna depositando beijos por minha panturrilha, joelho e subindo por minhas coxas enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava minha outra perna, fazendo elas se separarem e ele se encaixar naquele espaço.

Deslizou os lábios pelo lado externo das minhas coxas antes de vir para o interno, dando uma leve mordida seguida por um beijo molhado. Repetiu o processo em minha virilha antes de subir mais um pouco e descansar a bochecha em minha barriga.

Voltou a olhar em meus olhos, enquanto roçava sua bochecha ali. Era uma sensação gostosa que causava leves arrepios, fazendo meu corpo se arquear novamente em sua direção e se aproveitando disso ele segurou meus quadris. Puxando-me para cima desgrudando do colchão enquanto retirava a ultima peça que cobria meu corpo.

Eu prendi minha respiração por alguns instantes, era meio constrangedor tê-lo ali, encarando minha intimidade. Mas também era excitante, ver aquele olhar de desejo com que ele me olhava o tempo todo e que se intensificou ainda mais quando ele focou naquela parte do meu corpo.

– Da-damon... – Minha voz saiu entrecortada e rouca. Ele não deu muita importância, apenas deu aquele sorriso malicioso e provocador e arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando que eu continuasse a falar.

– Não...Judi-ah... – Minha frase foi cortada por um gemido baixinho que não pude conter. Naquele mesmo instante, Damon afastava mais minhas peinas e abaixava a cabeça, beijando minha intimidade de uma forma enlouquecedora mente lenta e provocante.

Começou com um beijo, mas logo pude sentir sua língua mergulhar profundamente e sem nenhum pudor. Circulando meu clitóris, subindo e descendo até minha entrada para então voltar e fazer tudo outra vez.

Eu só fazia suspirar e gemer baixinho. Sentia minha intimidade molhar mais e mais. Meu corpo respondia a cada toque e eu me contorcia sob seus lábios e suas mãos.

Damon segurou minhas coxas, passando por cima de seus ombros e me puxou para baixo tendo assim melhor acesso. Aproveitando-se da nova posição, ele usou um dedo para me penetrar enquanto sua língua trabalhava em mim. A outra mão dele acariciava um de meus seios.

Não suportei fechei meus olhos e gemi mais alto. Até queria me conter, mas tinha certeza que gritos estavam por vir. Minhas mãos estavam jogadas ao lado do meu rosto, agarrando o travesseiro, com uma força exagerada.

Ele ergueu o rosto, percebendo isso, abri meus olhos e encontrei seu olhar. Ele tinha aquele sorriso presunçoso estampado no rosto. – Desgraçado! Por que tem que ser tão irritante lindo e gostoso. – E pra reafirmar o quão irritante é, ele me provocou.

– Quer que eu coloque mais um? Ou quer que eu faça isso mais rápido? – Perguntou movendo o dedo dentro de mim.

– Diz, Elena... – O olhar zombeteiro não conseguia me irritar tanto quanto antes, eu não tinha vontade de bater nele agora. Só queria obriga-lo a me dar mais. Então se esquecendo do meu orgulho, implorei por mais.

– Por fa...vor, Damon. Não... pare. – Rebolei em seu dedo e logo pude sentir outro dedo se juntar ao primeiro. Suspirei e umedeci meus lábios em seguida.

Minhas coxas foram tiradas de seus ombros e ele subiu dando beijos por meu corpo, deslizando a ponta da língua em meu ventre e circulando meu umbigo para depois voltar a subir e alcançar meus seios.

Esse homem sabia cada um dos meus pontos fracos sem nunca ter me tocado antes. Damon passou a beijar um dos meus seios, circulando com a língua e mordiscando o biquinho enquanto seus dedos se moviam mais rápido.

Eu sentia o ápice mais próximo, meu corpo já dava os sinais, estremecendo, parecendo cada vez mais quente e minha intimidade começou a se contrair levemente e a apertar seus dedos. Eu precisava de mais... mais ... mais. Eu estava tão perto e pedi por mais.

– Mais... mais... – Eu praticamente chorava por mais. Mas ele não me deu, surpreendendo-me, ele parou. Aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

– Não. – e em seguida tirou seus dedos de mim. Agora sim, eu queria chorar, chorar e bater nele. Droga! Eu o queria mais que tudo.

Ele se jogou para o lado na cama, a mão atrás da nuca e olhando para o teto. Eu precisava de mais, e totalmente desavergonhada subi nele. Sentei-me em seu quadril, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e minhas mãos em seu peito.

Curvei-me para frente, deitando sobre ele. Roçando meus seios em seu peito. Aproveitei a proximidade para mordiscar seu queixo. Arrastei meus lábios por seu maxilar até chegar perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei.

– Por favor... continua. – Sussurrei, minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu previa e á que era pra provocar, eu ia fazer isso direito. Mordi levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha e deixei minha respiração pesada bater em seu pescoço.

– Não... acho que perdi a vontade... – O desgraçado me respondeu na maior cara de pau, uma mão deslizando pela lateral do meu corpo até chegar a minha bunda e eu rebolei sobre sua excitação provando que aquilo era uma grande mentira.

Escorreguei para baixo, beijando seu peito e deslizando minhas mãos pelo mesmo, joguei meu cabelo para o lado contrario para que ele não me atrapalhasse. Continuei a depositar beijos por seu abdômen e levei minhas mãos a Box, puxando para baixo. Sai de cima de suas pernas para terminar de tirar aquela peça que era a ultima cobrindo seu corpo. Vi seu membro praticamente saltar para fora totalmente rígido.

Mesmo estando um pouco envergonhada, a vontade de tocar ele me venceu. Levei uma mão até seu membro, segurando timidamente e ouvi-o soltar um pequeno suspiro e isso me incentivou a segurar mais firmemente.

Eu já sabia oque fazer, e já estava louca pra fazer aquilo. Mas ele tinha me maltratado, judiado de mim e me deixado na mão há poucos minutos atrás, portanto eu podia prolongar um pouco mais esse momento.

Movimentei minha mão para cima e para baixo em seu membro, segurando firme e olhei pra ele enquanto tentava conter meu sorriso que deveria ser além de malicioso devia parecer muito maldoso. Damon passou a ponta da língua por seus lábios e voltou a suspirar.

Abaixei minha cabeça, passando a ponta da língua bem na pontinha de seu membro só para ver sua reação e como esperado, ele gemeu e eu voltei a sorrir ao ver aquilo, mas logo me concentrei no que estava fazendo.

Passei minha língua novamente no mesmo lugar, dessa vez mais lentamente e continuei a acariciar com minha mão. Em seguida coloquei apenas a pontinha na boca, sugando antes de circular toda a extensão com a minha língua.

Olhei para cima e encontrei um Damon com a cabeça jogada para traz, olhos fechados com força e lábios entreabertos. – ISSO! – eu comemorava em minha mente, por conseguir aquelas reações dele, logo ele não suportaria mais. As mãos dele já estavam apertadas, e os dedos já estavam ficando brancos graças à força.

Acabando com a aflição dele, ou não, coloque tudo que eu podia em minha boca. Circulando com minha língua e sugando enquanto afastava a boca, o deixando sair. Fiz o mesmo movimento mais algumas vezes, bem lentamente e aproveitando cada centímetro.

Damon gemia baixo, seu quadril se lançando para frente tentando fazer com que seu lembro entrasse mais em minha boca, eu sabia que era involuntário, já que ele tentava se conter.

– Elena... – Ele chamou entre gemidos.

Ali, naquele momento ele era todo meu, e eu queria ser dele. Queria me entregar, queria que ele me amasse. Talvez nos meus sonhos essas cenas já tivessem acontecido. Mas agora era tão real.

Sua mão alcançou minha nuca, enroscando-se em meus cabelos, mas não pressionou para me fazer tomar mais dele, fazia carinho era tão bom que me fazia arrepiar. Aumentei a velocidade, eu queria dar todo prazer imaginável para ele. Mas Damon me impediu, me afastando levemente e me puxou pela nuca de uma forma delicada.

Ele não precisava usar força, eu não podia e não queria resistir. Logo eu estava sentada em sua cintura, as duas mãos dele afastavam meu cabelo, segurando meu pescoço e me faziam olhar em seus olhos.

Ele me olhava daquele jeito que me deixava nervosa, que me fazia ter expectativas e medo de um beijo que poderia vir a qualquer instante. Mas dessa vez eu apenas sorri e senti seus lábios roçando os meus. Sem afastar os lábios dos meus ele murmurou.

– Chega de brincar agora. – pude sentir seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso e eu tinha certeza que era sincero, sem nenhum pingo de zombaria.

As mãos de Damon foram para minha cintura e em um movimento muito rápido ele nos virou, deixando seu corpo por cima do meu. Ele se ajeitou sobre mim, segurou uma das minhas coxas elevando-a até seu quadril enquanto me penetrava muito lentamente.

Eu suspirei, subindo minhas mãos por seus braços, deixando uma em seu ombro e levando até a nuca para se enroscar nos cabelos de Damon. Ele Encostou os lábios em minha bochecha e voltou a sorrir

– Minha. – sussurrou como se estivesse dizendo aquilo pra si mesmo. Naquele momento ele me tomava para si. Tomava meu corpo e meu coração também. Eu sorri antes de suspirar.

Ele se moveu dentro de mim, se retirando lentamente para depois voltar fazendo seu quadril esbarrar no meu. Fez isso mais algumas vezes e eu não aguentei, movi meu quadril de encontro ao dele, rebolando da melhor forma que podia. Desejando cada vez mais. Ele aumentou um pouco a velocidade e a força, entrando e saindo mais rápido.

Apertei minhas unhas sem seu ombro com uma mão e seu cabelo com a outra enquanto rebolava no mesmo ritmo que ele. Gemia de forma contida, tentando me manter consciente diante do prazer que ele fazia aumentar a cada movimento.

– Geme... Geme pra mim. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, dando uma estocada mais forte pra provocar.

– NÃO AAH. – Minha voz teria soado normal se ele não tivesse me surpreendido, me refazendo gritar a resposta e gemer em seguida. Ele sorriu presunçoso e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

– Sim... – Sussurrou voltando a aumentar a velocidade. Eu já não aguentava mais, meu corpo respondia por conta própria e os gemidos ficavam enroscados em minha garganta, pedindo para sair.

Arqueei meu corpo e apertei minha coxa em seu quadril, rebolando mais e mais. Gemi baixinho, meu rosto virado para ele fazendo meus lábios roçarem em sua orelha. Ele reagiu instantaneamente, rosnou baixinho e estocou mais forte outra vez. Eu sorri levemente e deixei que os gemidos saíssem sem tentar me conter.

Damon levou seus lábios ao meu pescoço, dando um beijo molhado e leves mordidas, deslizando para o meu colo. Eu o encarava, meus lábios entreabertos e alguns gemidos escapavam de acordo com os impulsos que ele dava entrando e saindo de mim. Ele pegou minhas duas mãos, segurando-as a cima da minha cabeça com apenas uma de suas mãos.

Voltou a brincar com a língua em meus seios, beijava, lambia e mordiscava. Eu arqueava meu corpo oferecendo mais e rebolava em seu membro. O ritmo ficava cada vez mais forte e acompanhando ele, meus gemidos também aumentavam de volume. Sentia meu corpo estremecer levemente, minha intimidade pulsar pedindo por mais.

Rebolei mais forte, acompanhando o ritmo que já era muito forte, mas eu precisava de mais. Eu estava tão perto... Eu sentia meu corpo tão quente como nunca havia sentido antes.

– Mais... ma-ais... – Eu choramingava entre os gemidos e dessa vez Damon atendeu. Aumentou as estocadas entrando e saindo, rápido e forte. Mordeu meu seio mais forte, não chegou a romper a pele, mas ficaria marcado assim como os chupões. Minha intimidada se contraiu levemente, apertando Damon dentro de mim. Mas ele não diminuiu o ritmo. Parecia aumenta-lo ainda mais para prolongar aquele prazer.

Joguei minha cabeça para traz, os olhos fechados com força em quanto praticamente gritava ao alcançar o ápice. Damon soltou minhas mãos e eu pude agarrar seus ombros, cravar as unhas e apertar meu corpo contra o dele. Ele agarrou meu quadril com força, apertando e puxando contra o dele enquanto investia, em pouco tempo um gemido delicioso alcançou meus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se despejava dentro de mim.

Ofegantes e suados, meu corpo ainda se acalmava dos espasmos fortes sofridos a poucos segundos. Ele olhou para mim, os olhos tão claros. Um azul tão limpo que dava vontade de mergulhar nele. Ele sorriu, encostou a ponta do nariz no meu, mexendo levemente. Eu ri baixinho, me encolhendo e fechando os olhos. Mas logo voltei a olhar para ele, sorrindo carinhosa.

– Eu te amo, Elena. – Disse em um sussurro com a voz estremecida. Eu rocei meus lábios nos dele, abracei mais forte o puxando pra mim. Voltei a sorrir e encostei minha bochecha na dele.

– Eu também te amo. – Respondi com um sussurro também, não precisávamos falar alto agora. Precisávamos ficar perto, então as palavras de carinho seriam apenas um bônus. Nossos corpos já conversavam e se entendiam por si próprios.

Damon deu um pequeno beijo em meu pescoço e escorregou, deixando a cabeça no vão entre meus seios. Deu outro beijinho ali antes de deitar a cabeça. Levei minha mão a sua nuca, enroscando em seus cabeços e fazendo carinho. Retirou seu membro de dentro de mim, eu á sentia falta dele me tomando.

Um dos cotovelos dele estava apoiado na cama, para não por todo o peso sobre mim, a mão do mesmo lado estava encaixada perfeitamente em meu quadril. Segurando-me de forma possessiva, a outra mão subia e descia pela lateral do meu corpo, brincava com um dedo em volta do meu seio e voltava a subir e descer.

Meu peito subia e descia, aquela sensação era tão gostosa. Ter ele assim, todo em mim. Seu cabelo escovando em minha pele, as mãos acariciando meu corpo, os lábios e sua respiração batendo em minha pele. Eu podia fazer cafuné em seu cabelo, acariciar seus ombros e sentir o corpo dele contra o meu.

Apertei-me mais contra ele, praticamente ronronando com a sensação deliciosa de proximidade, sorrindo feliz. Ele riu baixinho e ergueu a cabeça pra me olhar enquanto falava.

– Se ficar se mexendo assim, algum lá em baixo vai acordar. – Advertiu com um sorriso malicioso. Eu ri, ri de verdade. Rocei minha coxa na dele, provocando.

– Huuum, não tenho nada contra isso. – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Por que, já tá cansado? Que fraquinho. – Completei pegando pesado na provocação. Ele fez uma carinha que me deu dó, dava vontade de apertar ele. Parecia um cãozinho abandonado, mas as palavras dele não combinavam com a expressão fofa.

– Anw, coitadinha. Nem imagina que isso não foi um decimo do que eu posso fazer. – Metido, irritante.

– Então me mostra. – Sorri muito pervertida, provavelmente.

– Vem, quero outro banho. Aí eu te mostro tudo. – Se levantou da cama e me puxou. – Sua safada. – Ele pretendia me irritar, mas não conseguiu.

– Aprendi com você. – Imitei seu sorriso zombeteiro. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e me puxou contra seu corpo, me virando e encostando minhas costas em seu peito, como quando me ensinou onde era o coração de um vampiro.

– Aprendeu com o melhor. – disse bem perto da minha orelha, puxou minha cintura encostando sua ereção em minha bunda. Espalmou uma mão em minha cintura e subiu ela até meu seio.

– Presunçoso. – acusei deitando minha cabeça para traz.

– Você gosta. – Respondeu simplesmente. O pior era que aquilo era um fato.

– Idiota. – Rebati.

– Linda. – Beijou meu pescoço e me libertou do abraço indecente. – Vem, banho. – Deu um tapinha em minha bunda. Eu olhei chocada e ele me mandou um beijinho enquanto me guiava para o banheiro.

– Abusado. – Murmurei baixinho só pra mim, mas ele ouviu e sorriu debochado. Ele era um idiota, irritante, metido, vampiro estupido e além de tudo era o irmão de Stefan. Que era quem eu acreditava amar, tinha um carinho enorme. Ele cuidava de mim, era acolhedor ter alguém que compreendia e me amava sem exigir de mim. Mas Damon era diferente. Estar perto dele me aquecia, mas não parava em uma temperatura morna. Ficava cada vez mais quente e intenso, queimando e queimando como em uma explosão de uma supernova. Mas agora eu não me importava se o mundo explodisse contanto que eu estivesse com Damon, eu ficaria bem.


End file.
